Vs. Spiritomb
Vs. Spiritomb is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Dawn. It aired 9/8/2017. Story Ian, Piplup, Crystal, Conway and Dawn leave the Pokémon Center of Solaceon Town, heading towards the Solaceon Ruins. Crystal: So exciting! An ancient set of ruins! Conway: It is said that the inner walls house the Pokémon known as Unown, which are believed to have been the origin of our modern day alphabet. Dawn: I am sure that will be a very thralling and indulging exploration, but I have only a day left to prepare for the contest tomorrow. Conway: I’ve never seen you this eager for a Pokémon Contest. Dawn: After my most recent defeat, I have decided that it is my duty to restore the honor of the Berlitz name in this scenario. The Berlitz do not lose. Ian’s eyes glance over at Dawn, then he turns to look around. Piplup scouts the area, as if looking for something as well. Ian: He’s late. Crystal: Huh? Who? Voice: Hey Ian! Kenny comes running up to the group from the side, waving as he runs. He then stops in front of the group, facing Dawn and giving her a female curtsy. Kenny: Miss Berlitz. Dawn’s face blushes red, as she turns her head away and uses her hand to block her face. Dawn: (Embarrassed) Kenny! I told you to stop doing that! Kenny: (Giggling) If you say so, Miss Berlitz. Dawn: (Angry) Don’t call me that either! Conway: Ian, you called him? Ian: I got his number when we met before in Floaroma Town. I figured it’d be good to keep in touch. Conway: You? Keep in touch? Ian: I wanted to have a battle with you, Kenny. If that’s okay. Kenny: Sure! I could use the training before the contest tomorrow, (He glances at Dawn) and to show off how much stronger I’ve gotten. Dawn: Show off, huh? Very well. Perhaps I can learn something by observing your battle. Kenny: Hey, Miss Berlitz said something analytical! Nicely done! Dawn: Stop calling me that! The group arrives at the Solaceon Ruins, where Conway, Crystal and Dawn sit on the stairs of the ruins as Ian and Kenny stand opposing each other. Kenny: Time to show off my newest Pokémon! Go Jumpluff! Kenny throws his Pokéball, choosing Jumpluff. Jumpluff: Jumpluff! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Jumpluff, the Cottonweed Pokémon, and the evolved form of Skiploom. Once it catches the wind, it deftly controls its cotton-puff spores to float, even around the world. Dawn: Ah! How beautiful! Kenny: Heh-heh. I’m glad you like it. Piplup: (Eager to go) Piplup! Ian: No, not this time. Piplup: (Dissatisfied) Lup. Ian: Staravia. Ian throws a Pokéball, choosing Staravia. Staravia: Staravia! Ian: Aerial Ace, go! Kenny: Jumpluff, block it with Cotton Guard! Staravia speeds forward towards Jumpluff, when it glows white and releases a puff of cotton out, ensnaring Staravia inside of it. Staravia flails his arms and legs to try and break free, Ian gasping. Dawn: You can use Cotton Guard like that? Kenny: Now Energy Ball! Jumpluff forms a dark green Energy Ball, firing it right in Staravia’s face. The Cotton Guard is dispersed, as Staravia shoots backwards, regaining himself. Staravia: (Determined) Star, star! Ian: Round two! Quick Attack! Kenny: Ha! Float upward, then release Cotton Guard! Jumpluff kicks its foot below it, floating upward. Staravia flies up after it with Quick Attack, as Jumpluff glows white to form Cotton Guard. Ian: (Smirks) Brave Bird! Staravia is encased in a light blue aura, it radiating energy. Jumpluff forms Cotton Guard, Staravia tearing through it and ramming Jumpluff hard. Staravia flies past, suffering from recoil damage. Kenny: That powerful?! Conway: When’d you teach Staravia Brave Bird?! Ian: After seeing Gary’s Staraptor. I had planned on showing it off at the Tag Team competition, though that didn’t work out as well. Crystal: You had that ace in our battle? Kenny: Not bad! But how do you handle this?! Inside the Solaceon Ruins, Team Galactic Grunt Sird travels with other grunts led by a Team Galactic Executive with blue hair. He leads them through the halls, as they approach the end chamber with three square slots in it. Saturn: The Plates. The three grunts pull out three stone slabs. One is the Splash Plate, one is the Iron Plate and the third is a Draco Plate. The three grunts go forward, inserting the Plates into the wall. The runes on the wall glow red, traveling along the trails on the wall. The floor glows, opening up to release a box. The box floats up, then lands on the closing ground. Saturn: So, Charon’s information was correct. The key to the Spear Pillar, is here. Unown: Un! The grunts look behind them, as the inscriptions on the wall peel off, becoming the Pokémon Unown of varying forms. Unown: (In unison) Unown. Unown. Unown. Sird: Pests. Spiritomb, use Confuse Ray. Sird opens her Pokéball, choosing Spiritomb. Spiritomb: Tomb. Spiritomb releases a blinding pink light, confusing the Unown. The box opens, revealing a cube composed of ancient metal. Outside the Ruins, Jumpluff dodges Staravia’s Quick Attack, firing an Energy Ball. The Ruins shake violently, the outer walls and stairs lifting up and beginning to close. Dawn: What’s going on?! Aaaah! Kenny: Dawn! The stairs lift up, tilting Dawn, Conway and Crystal into the Ruins. Ian and Kenny run after them, catching onto the edges of the base. Staravia and Jumpluff fly after them as Piplup holds onto Ian’s shoulder. The two climb in through a gap before it closes, them being sealed inside. Kenny: Dawn! Kenny looks around, seeing a hallway with a thick red mist hanging overhead. He begins to panic, running around frantically. Kenny: Where are you?! Ian: Kenny, calm down. Ian goes over, putting his hand on Kenny’s shoulder, holding him down. Ian: Breathe. Focus. Analyze. Identify the situation and keep a level head. Kenny takes a deep breath, calming down. He returns Jumpluff, as he looks at Ian. Kenny: Thanks. Ian returns Staravia. Ian: Now, go find Dawn. Kenny: What are you going to do? Ian: Find out why the place closed on us. Conway, Crystal and Dawn walk through the halls of the ruins, the red mist hanging over their heads. Conway inspects the rims along the wall, conflicted. Conway: These rims look like there should be text on them. But they are blank. Crystal: Well, we did want to see the inside of the ruins. Dawn: Yes, but I do not believe that we desired to be imprisoned inside the ruins with no chance of escape. Conway: This is all unsettling. Crystal: (Gasps) Is that the Unown? A horde of Unown appear, eyes glowing red from confusion. They fire Hidden Power in an array of multi-colored energy spheres, them exploding when hitting the ground. The three scream and take off running in the opposite direction. Conway draws a Pokéball, opening it. Conway: Leafeon, use Razor Leaf! Leafeon comes out of its Pokéball, its leaf glowing as it swings it, firing several spiraling leaves at the Unown. The Unown that are hit have their eyes revert to normal, as they float off. Leafeon: Leaf! Conway: Nicely done, Leafeon! Guys, we need to fight back! Crystal: Uh, right! Misdreavus, use Psybeam! Dawn: Flaaffy, come out and use Thunder Shock! Crystal chooses Misdreavus, which fires a blue energy beam with multicolored rings in it. Flaaffy comes out of its Pokéball, releasing a Thunder Shock attack. More Unown are hit and snapped out of confusion, as the red mist begins to fade away. Kenny: Electabuzz, use Discharge! Dawn: Huh? Kenny?! Where are you? Dawn looks up, where Kenny and Electabuzz are running along the ceiling. Electabuzz releases several streams of electricity, electrocuting the Unown. The remaining Unown snap out of confusion, as the red mist completely fades away. The room flips and reverts to normal, with Kenny and Electabuzz on the ground with the others on the ceiling. Dawn: Aahhh! Kenny! The group on the ceiling falls, as Kenny runs to catch Dawn. Flaaffy hits Kenny in the shoulders, pinning him to the ground. Electabuzz catches Dawn, her giving a sigh of relief. Dawn: Ah. Thank you, uh, Electabuzz. Electabuzz trills happily. Crystal holds onto Misdreavus as it Levitates down gently, while Conway and Leafeon crash to the ground. Conway: (Moaning) Agh. That hurt. Kenny: Dawn, you okay? Dawn: Oh, yes. Dawn stands up, straightening out her skirt. Dawn: Thank you for coming to rescue us. Kenny: Yeah, of course! Crystal: Hey, where’s Ian? Piplup fires Bubble Beam, striking several Unown and snapping them out of confusion. More Unown go off down the path, Ian and Piplup following after them. Ian: The source must be nearby. Piplup: Piplup. A Dark Pulse tears through the Unown, defeating them. Ian and Piplup spot this and pick up the pace, spotting Saturn, Sird and the Galactic Grunts. Ian: Team Galactic again. Saturn turns and looks back, Ian catching a glimpse at the cube. Saturn: Who is this? Sird: The kid who fought Mars before. I shall handle him. Saturn: Whatever. Sird: (Grins widely) Spiritomb, Dark Pulse. Ian: Whirlpool! Spiritomb fires Dark Pulse while Piplup glows bluish white, forming energy that turns into water. A Whirlpool forms, taking the Dark Pulse and imploding. The water washes backwards, taking Ian and Piplup with them. A portion of the ruins opens up, Saturn and the grunts walk out. Ian and Piplup get up, in battle position. Sird: Aw. Ready to lose round 2? Ian: Bubble Beam! Sird: Confuse Ray. Piplup prepares to fire Bubble Beam, when Spiritomb uses Confuse Ray. Ian shields his eyes from the light, as Piplup is confused. When the light fades, Team Galactic is gone. Ian scowls angrily. Ian: What did they take? Ian and Piplup head out the way Team Galactic did, and circles around to the front. The main stairway has opened back up, with Crystal, Conway, Dawn and Kenny coming out. Crystal spots Ian, waving at him and runs over to him. Crystal: Ian! You’re okay! Ian: Surprised? Dawn: (Displeased) That, was a waste of time. That incident took away an entire day of training. Kenny: Hey, you can still train now! Come on! Let’s prepare to take the contest by storm! Main Events * Kenny returns, revealing he owns a Jumpluff. * Ian's Staravia is revealed to have learned Brave Bird. * Team Galactic obtains the Spear Key. * Kenny's Elekid is revealed to have evolved into Electabuzz. Characters * Ian * Kenny * Dawn Berlitz * Crystal * Conway Villains * Team Galactic ** Saturn ** Sird Pokémon * Piplup (Ian's) * Staravia (Ian's) * Jumpluff (Kenny's) * Electabuzz (Kenny's) * Flaaffy (Dawn's) * Misdreavus (Crystal's) * Leafeon (Conway's) * Spiritomb (Sird's) * Unown (wild, dozens) Trivia * Ian called Kenny and asked him to meet up with them. This is the first time he has done this. * Sird and Ian battle for the first time. * Ian reveals that he taught Staravia Brave Bird after seeing Gary's Staraptor, and knew it as early as Vs. Ponyta and Smeargle. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Dawn Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Galactic arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Arceus saga